Prelude: The Night of the Penguins
by penguin adventures
Summary: It's just another normal night at the zoo. the power goes out, one of Kowalski's inventions malfunctions, and the lemurs annoy the entire zoo. It's the usual zoo antics the penguins complete unaware of the epic adventure that awaits them the next day...The Day of The Penguins.
1. night of the penguins

Skipper's Recap: In case you haven't heard…We're back! After Blowhole defeated us he thought that was the end of the story. But, from dalek-cann he receive a prophecy of a day of the penguins. Blowhole had separated us around the world but he couldn't keep us apart. With help from the North Wind Kowalski escaped seaville, freed Private from the Hoboken Zoo, saved Rico from Officer X in monte carlo, the rescued me from the clutches of PIA(puffin intelligence agency) and Denmark. We then returned to New York and had to deal with the crossfire of a battle between Dave and Blowhole. Both of them came prepared to one-up each other with plans to destroy us. During the battle we fought thru everything that Dave and Blowhole thrown at us and each other. A mutant crab, another Project bad tiding, a death squid, a second Ring of fire, and a epic battle of submarines. In that battle we managed (despite having julian along for the ride) to take over Dave sub and take Dave and his octopi prisoner. And that same battle Blowhole revealed he plan to start WWIII. That plan succeded and America and it's allies got dragged into a war with Russian(and their allies). After handing over Dave and company to the North Wind we arrived in coney island for an epic…well lame…revolving door of different doomsday machines. Each one was more ridicolus then the last. It all lead to Blowhole's worst device ever a endless war beam. In the end we destroyed that device then headed off for victory snowcones. And now it's the night before the day that we would rather want to forget. The Doctor had his Day of the Doctor now it's time for our Day of the Penguins…

Dreamwork's animation presents

A prequel

Night of the Penguins…

September 27th 2015

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Rico the next time Kowalski suggests an upgrade to the car," I said as I climbed down into the base, "you have my permission to fish slap him into next week!" "Um…okay," Rico said. "Okay I admit the zero-gravity mode was a bad idea," Kowalski said. "Kowalski you will not touch our car ever again," I said. "oh come on I had a plan to increase our cargo space," Kowalski replied. "That's an order soldier," I replied. "Yes Skipper," Kowalski muttered. We found Private watching a movie about four penguins that seemed very familiar. "What are you watching there Private?" I asked. "Penguins of madagascar," Private said. "Hey that's us," Kowalski said. "I don't remember Classified being that cocky," I said.

And then the lights went out, "Did Maurice get ahold of lycee nuts again!" "No I think that's the Zoo overlord's new power saving policy," Kowalski said. "What we're not on the main grid anymore," I said, "we make our own power!" "Yeah I disconnected the anti-matter fusion reactor core," Kowalski replied. "What?" I said. "The Doctor caught wind of the core's potential to rip a hole in the space-time continuum and ordered me to shut it down," Kowalski replied. "You take your orders from not The Doctor," I said, "now turn the anti-matter reactor core back on…and the ripping a hole in the space-time continuum only happens if we don't maintain it properly…" "Or if it's breached," Private replied. "I'll just turn on the thermo-fusion reactor," Kowalski muttered as he entered the lab. "Wait won't the anti-matter fusion reactor core go critical if we disconnect it," Private said. Kowalski rushed out of the lab and called up the secret elevator, "I forgot about that!" Kowalski said as he rushed into the elevator. "don't worry Private he fix it in a five minutes…flat," I said.

One Hour Later…

The anti-matter fusion reactor core reactivated and the lights turned back on. "Should I restart the movie?" Private said. And then julian's voice filled the air, "Help! I am in danger!" "We're not falling for that again," I said. "Help! Penguins this is not a trick! I am really in danger!" "He's going to have us go to his habitat so he could do the early april fools thing," I said. "I'm not trying to do april fools day early…I learned that lesson! Help!" "Skipper what about the penguin credo!" Kowalski said. "I accidently turned off water and power to all the exhibits and I don't know what any of these things do!" "So he does have access to those controls," I replied, "I thought it was just a one-off with crazy Maurice." "How do you accidently turn off water and power to al lthe exhibits?" "also I think I took your super-plane on a joyride and crashed it," Julian said. "I don't think you should be shouting that!" Maurice yelled. "Oie! Joey is trying to sleep here!" "I'm sleeping here!" Bada shouted. "Not all of us are noctotual you know!"

"strange how they don't complain when julian is keeping us all up with is partying!" I said. "Also I am putting jungle law back into effect," Julian said. "Don't even think about it julian!" everyone shouted. "Hey let's form an angry mob!" Private, Kowalski, and Rico glared at me, "Fine…let's go rescue him….but only after we make him pay for wreaking our super-plane!" "Rico no need to be gentle," I said. "Whahahaha!" Rico said. "Um is that a good idea," Private said. "Rico prepare to engage the purple nurple…" "OH yeah," Rico said. "Can we bring out the romp romper too?" Kowalski asked. "The Romp Romper!" burt said. "Do you have it?" I asked. "Um…I'll go get it." "NO NOT THE ROMP ROMPER!" julian said. "How is this rescuing him?" Private asked. "we're rescuing him…from himself," I replied. We left the base and head over the the lemur habitat to fine that the angry mob beat us their. We quickly noticed that water and power was restored and that julian was suprisely calm for someone who was supposed to be in danger.

"Ringtail," I said, "there wasn't an emgerceny this whole time?" "Um…no," Julian said. "Then why did you say you were in danger," Mason said. "Yes do tell," Maurice said. "because he was in danger of being hurt by you," Mort said. "thank you mort," Julian said. "your welcome," Mort replied. "Oh yes he is," I said, "and about the wreaking of the super-plane." "Um…april fools," Julian said. "IT'S NOT EVEN APRIL!" "Burt bring the romp romper here," I said. "I apologize!" "To late lemur," darla said. "Take away his groove too," I said. Darla took all of julian groove and put it in a jar. "No! give me my groove back right now!" Julian said. "You get your groove back…" darla said. "…Once the romp romper does it's work," I replied. "I thought it blew up?" Julian said. "we rebuilt it," Roy replied. "what did I do to deserve the romp romper?" "Today you gone too far," Marlene said. "Feel the pain julian," Pinky said.

"Wait!" Private shouted. "Private don't make us stick you in the romp romper too," Marlene said. Bada and Bing stuck julian in the romp romper. "The gas! The Gas!" Private shouted holding the amnesia mist. "Private let's not be hastey," I said. "So that how it going to be?" Kowalski said, "your going to wipe our memories?" "Yes," Private said. "don't care," marlene said releasing the romp romper. After a few hits julian started begging for mercy while his groove was returned to him. Private took the amnesia mist and started to spray everyone. "What…" Marlene said, "…am I doing?" "I'm feeling discombobulated," bada said. "I feeling a bit tired myself," burt said before sitting on the switch for the romp romper. "What did I deserve to be put in the romp romper!" Julian shouted. "Sorry," burt said as he helped julian out of it.

"What are we doing here?" Mason said. "You are here to party! A Meistia…if you will." "A youistia…Yah!" Mort said. "Now where are my gifts!" Julian said. "WE um…have a thing," I said, "Important penguin operation!" As we left I turned to Kowalski and said, "what just happened the last hour?" "the last thing I remember was fixing the Anti-matter fusion reactor core," Kowalski said. "Private?" I said, "do you remember anything from the past hour?" "I have no idea," Private said. "I hate it when there's a blank in my memory!" Kowalski said. "I'm sure we remember," I said, "it's not like we forgot anything important…" "Maybe it come back to us in the morning," Private said. "Private's right," I said, "some shut-eye is just what we need." "yeah," Private said. I turned to Private, "I have one bloodshot highly trained eye on you…understood!" "Good to know," Kowalski replied. "And one more thing," I said, "I have one bloodshot highly trained eye on you…understood!" " I still feel like I'm missing something," Kowalski said as we entered our HQ. As I seal the hatch above us I failed to notice the two Daleks hiding in the shadows. " ** _The Penguins have no idea what's coming!"_** " ** _The plan will commence in Five Earth Hours!"_** " ** _I obey!"_** ****

To be continued in…

THE DAY OF THE PENGUINS


	2. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

The War of Halloween

Thankgiving

Daleks on Christmas

Penguin New Year 2015


End file.
